1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning article which is to be used while being attached to a holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the conventional disposable cleaning articles for wiping a floor or the like, a sheet such as a spunlaced nonwoven fabric or a spunlaced nonwoven fabric coated with a dirt attracting agent (e.g., paraffin) has been widely used. Upon use, Such type of cleaning article is attached to a dedicated mop holder, typically, by wrapping the cleaning article around the head of the holder.
However, the conventional cleaning article of this type has not so high performance in attracting fine dirt and dust. In addition, since it is intended to be used for wiping a relatively wide, flat area, such as floor, the structure thereof is not adapted to efficiently wipe a surface of furniture, a gap between furniture, or the like. Furthermore, it is troublesome to wrapping such cleaning article around the head of the dedicated mop holder for fixation. Still furthermore, since such cleaning article is formed from white fibers, its overall color is white to be monotony.
If a holding space for accommodating a holder to be held in one hand is provided in such cleaning article, on the other hand, the cleaning article becomes suitable for wiping the surface of furniture or the like. However, if the cleaning article is formed from white materials only, it is difficult to visually perceive the open end (inlet) of the holding space from which the holder is to be inserted. Conventionally, there is no cleaning article provided with a measure for facilitating attachment to the holder. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 146306/1998 discloses a cleaning article which is formed from such nonwoven fabric and is allowed to fit on the holder to be held in one hand. However, this cleaning article is constructed such that the holder may be inserted into the holding space from the edge of the cleaning article. In addition, the open end of the holding space is difficult to notice. Therefore, inconvenience is encountered in attaching the cleaning article to the holder.